Prasugrel (Formula I) [CAS number: 150322-43-3] has the chemical name 5-(2-cyclopropyl-1-(2-fluorophenyl)-2-oxoethyl)-4,5,6,7-tetrahydrothieno[3,2-c]pyridin-2-yl acetate.

Prasugrel is a platelet aggregation inhibitor from the thienopyridine class of ADP (Adenosine diphosphate) receptor inhibitors. These inhibitors reduce the aggregation, or clumping, of platelets by irreversibly binding to P2Y12 receptors.
Prasugrel, and salts thereof, in several solid states forms are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,726, U.S. Pat. No. 6,693,115, WO 2007/114526, WO2008/000418, WO2009/062044, CN101255169, WO2010/015144, WO2009/066326, WO2009/098142, WO 2009/129983, WO 2009/130289, CN 10/899,056, GB 2469883, WO 2010/070677, WO 2010/111951, WO 2010/094471 and WO 2011/004392.
Polymorphism, the occurrence of different crystal forms, is a property of some molecules and molecular complexes. A single molecule or molecular complex, like Prasugrel hydrochloride, Prasugrel hydrobromide, Prasugrel phosphate, Prasugrel hydrogensulfate or prasugrel nitrate, may give rise to a variety of polymorphs having distinct crystal structures and physical properties like melting point, thermal behaviours (e.g. measured by thermogravimetric analysis—“TGA”, or differential scanning calorimetry—“DSC”), x-ray diffraction pattern, e.g., powder x-ray diffraction (PXRD), infrared absorption fingerprint (IR), and solid state NMR spectrum. One or more of these techniques may be used to distinguish different polymorphic forms of a compound.
Discovering new polymorphic forms and solvates of a pharmaceutical product can provide materials having desirable processing properties, such as ease of handling, ease of processing, storage stability, ease of purification or as desirable intermediate crystal forms that facilitate conversion to other polymorphic forms. New polymorphic forms and solvates of a pharmaceutically useful compound or salts thereof can also provide an opportunity to improve the performance characteristics of a pharmaceutical product. This also serves to enlarge the repertoire of materials that a formulation scientist has available for formulation optimization, for example by providing a product with different properties, e.g., better processing or handling characteristics, improved dissolution profile, or improved shelf-life. For at least these reasons, there is a need in the art for new polymorphic forms of Prasugrel hydrochloride, Prasugrel hydrobromide, Prasugrel phosphate, Prasugrel hydrogensulfate and prasugrel nitrate.
The present invention provides Prasugrel phosphate, Prasugrel Nitrate; solid state physical properties of Prasugrel hydrochloride, Prasugrel hydrobromide, Prasugrel phosphate, Prasugrel hydrogensulfate and Prasugrel nitrate.